


Глаза — зеркало души

by SvetAchka, Yui_Tyan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Dystopia, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvetAchka/pseuds/SvetAchka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Tyan/pseuds/Yui_Tyan
Summary: XXVI век. Все тайные закоулки личной жизни людей становились явными и доступными для властей, как на ладони. Нельзя было скрыть даже эмоции и свои настоящие чувства — тебя сразу же выдавали глаза...Однако среди этого открытого эмоционального потока нашелся человек, по глазам которого становилось понятно — он абсолютно пуст.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 7





	1. Неожиданная удача

Лондон славится на весь мир не только своей часовой башней «Big Ben», но и частыми дождями. Прямо сейчас на улицах города моросил дождь, из-за которого люди спешили быстрее попасть на работу. По их лицам, а именно по глазам, можно было определить, что они сейчас чувствуют: некоторые из них, например, переживают насчет опоздания или просто злятся на людей, идущих впереди слишком медленно. Как это можно определить? Проще простого. У всех людей меняется цвет глаз в зависимости от того, что они ощущают в данный момент.

Вот только что женщина, переходящая дорогу в неположенном месте, подвернула ногу, и ее глаза сразу вспыхнули темно-оранжевым. Таким цветом обозначается легкий гнев или раздражение происходящим. На другом конце города в тот же момент отец подарил сыну на день рождения новые электронные часы, на которые копил около двух лет. Глаза ребенка мгновенно поменяли цвет на ярко-изумрудный — цвет радости и счастья.

Это еще не самое главное в этом мире, мой дорогой читатель, все по порядку. В этот раз мы переместимся в дом к одной замечательной семье. Раньше здесь жили аж семь человек, но потом произошло государственное распределение, и остались только отец, мать и J-754. Ах да, эти номера тоже присваивает государство сразу после рождения ребенка, но в домашней обстановке родители все-таки зовут свое чадо по имени, которое придумали сами. Или же ребенок сам выбирает себе имя, когда становится старше.

J-754, или просто Джон, был младшим ребенком в семье, к тому же единственным, который до сих пор остался жить с родителями. Всем трем его братьям государство присвоило жен, еще когда им было от восемнадцати до двадцати двух лет. А теперь давайте более подробно рассмотрим, что за явление это такое — «распределение».

Большинство стран мира стало страдать от демографической проблемы: совершенно не хватало рабочих рук, и это бедствие не прошло мимо Англии. Хотя к тому времени практически все вещи производила электроника — огромные дорогостоящие роботы и станки. Но продукцию таких агрегатов могли себе позволить только богатые и зажиточные граждане страны, поэтому на тесных заводах с допотопными технологиями более бедным людям приходилось производить продукцию более дешевого образца.

Семья Джона не была исключением из правил, так как его родителей тоже насильно свело государство. Джеффри (J-103) и Филомена (P-159) с самого начала семейной жизни недолюбливали друг друга, однако на благо страны произвели на свет четырех замечательных работников. Хозяйством занимался исключительно отец, который действительно любил жену и сыновей. Чего не скажешь о Филомене — она с самого детства хотела стать актрисой, которая блистала бы на огромных экранах в центре города, а компьютерная программа закрытого пансионата выучила ее на токаря.

К подростковому возрасту, Джон перестал обращать внимание на поведение матери. Когда она срывалась на сына по любому поводу, отец пытался как-то помешать этому, что выходило у него, если честно, не очень. Потом Джон стал ждать скорейшего распределения, чтобы наконец-то съехать от родителей. Но каждый раз он только завидовал братьям, которые один за другим покидали отчий дом с улыбкой. Бывало, они приходили повидаться с отцом и принести брату какую-нибудь интересную новую вещицу.

Когда Джону стукнуло тридцать, он совсем потерял надежду на счастливый брак. Годом ранее его любимый отец скончался от сердечного приступа, поэтому приходилось изо дня в день терпеть мать, которая до сих пор считала его никчемным, упрекая, что даже у государства нет претенденток на распределение с таким ничтожеством. Хотя ничтожеством Джона назвать было сложно. Он с отличием окончил курсы травматолога в пансионате, потом по желанию государства переучился на журналиста. Приходилось писать по любой прихоти правительства, но это было интереснее, чем круглыми сутками находится среди медсестер.

За годы издевательств со стороны матери, Джон старался избегать всяческих контактов с лицами женского пола. Ему было неприятно находиться рядом с ними, он всегда был готов к какому-то подвоху с их стороны. Ничего такого все равно так и не случилось, но рана на душе не позволяла поступать иначе.

***

Но счастливый день в жизни Джона все-таки наступил, что не могло не радовать. Ровно в 9:00 по местному времени в дверь дома постучал робот со специальной доставкой для J-754, как раз во время утреннего кофе. Мужчина не верил своим глазам и вертел в руках во все стороны конверт, не решаясь открыть, так как от содержимого внутри зависела вся его оставшаяся жизнь.

Радовала даже не сама новость о том, что ему подобрали пару, хотя на деле это был обыкновенный рандом, но слово _подбор_ звучало более изящно и значимо. К тому же он наконец-то съедет от матери и ее постоянной ругани. Успокоившись и взяв себя в руки, Джон аккуратно распечатал конверт и увидел следующее изречение:

_«Уважаемый гражданин J-754, сообщаем с превеликим удовольствием и почтением, что для Вас была подобрана пара. В ближайшее время будет проведена проверка, что Вы и ваша вторая половинка проживаете на одной жилплощади. В противном случае на Вас обоих будет заведено уголовное дело по статье FKT.563 «О неповиновении органам власти».  
Ваша пара: D-82.  
Адрес проживания: Лондон, Бейкер-стрит, 221B.  
Место встречи: Центральный парк Лондона за столиком №34.  
Дата встречи: 15.10.2506 в 19:00 по местному времени.  
Счастливой семейной жизни!_»

Перечитав письмо несколько раз для подтверждения того, что оно реально существует, Джон отложил его в сторону. Он много раз представлял себе этот день, и вот он наступил. По изумрудной радужке с отблеском синего можно было прочитать радость вперемешку с легким волнением.

Но пока надо было приступить к работе, чтобы без зазрений совести пойти на встречу вечером. Профессия журналиста представляла собой совершенно не ту профессию из прошлого, которая заключалась в письме статей в газеты, показа новостей и прочего, а скорее в красноречивом описании абсолютной лжи во благо повышения производительности труда. Многие рабочие Англии трудились на заводах, а какому работяге не захочется прочитать о том, что объем работы выполнен не на 100%, а, допустим, на 160%? Сразу чувствуется твоя причастность к общему делу, после чего хочется работать еще усерднее.

На сегодня Джону выпало написать всего три статьи. Одна из них была про реконструкцию района, которой скорее всего и в помине не было, а еще две про новые виды топлива, не загрязняющие окружающую среду, которые большинство населения никогда не увидит в силу своей бедности.

Работа журналиста нравилась мужчине намного больше, чем травматолога. Можно было делать все дела дома и лишь изредка заходить в офис, когда Джон работал с объемными статьям, в которых нужно было не только его мнение. Да и развитое воображение позволяло вносить кое-какие краски в обыденные темы статей.

До встречи оставалось пара часов, когда с работой на сегодня было покончено. Поэтому пришло время немного привести себя в порядок. Приняв душ, Джон впервые за долгое время нанес несколько капель одеколона на запястье, после чего перешел к выбору одежды. Гардероб мужчины содержал в себе несколько рубашек и две пары классических брюк. В итоге выбор пал на брюки цвета хаки и рубашку в полоску цвета морской волны. Хотя мужчина никогда не видел волн, но надеялся, что ярлычок не врет.

Путь до парка был не близким, но тратить деньги на такое дорогое удовольствие, как общественный транспорт, совершенно не хотелось. Поэтому мужчина вышел из дома даже раньше, чем было необходимо, чтобы уж точно не опоздать и не опозориться при первой же встрече.

Октябрь выдался холодным и влажным, как теперь почти все времена года в Англии. Но зато вырабатывается привычка не обращать внимание на ветер и дождь, который прекращался лишь изредка. Серые низкие облака на небе стали привычным пейзажем в жизни англичан. Только у богатых граждан, живших на крайне высоких этажах, была возможность насладиться солнечным светом и теплом.

Погруженный в собственные мысли Джон и не заметил, как он дошел до пункта назначения и занял обозначенный в письме стол. Было без четверти семь, когда на горизонте вспыхнула первая молния, на которую никто не обратил внимания. Ровно в семь некоторые пары, которым сегодня было доставлено письмо, впервые встретились. Некоторые было приятно удивлены, а некоторые, наоборот, огорчены попавшимся партнером.

Спустя час Джон остался в парке один. Все это время он наблюдал как уходят созданные государством семьи и представлял свою. Но в очередной раз получил от жизни только горькое разочарование. Мужчина решил наведаться по полученному адресу в письме уже когда стемнело. Разве это сделает хуже, чем уже есть? Скорее всего нет.

***

Район, в котором находился дом D-82, был намного чище и опрятнее, чем тот, в котором проживал Джон. Мужчина ограничивался маршрутом дом-работа, поэтому сейчас любовался необычно украшенными домами и искал, естественно, нужный. На улице не было ни души — возможно потому, что уже полчаса лил дождь, а может и из-за того, что было ужасно темно — когда поиски были окончены.

Постучав висевшим на двери молоточком, мужчина стал дожидаться ответа. Но его все не было. Поэтому он постучал еще пару раз. Тишина. Затем еще раз.

— Открыто, — послышалось из-за двери.

Дверь действительно была не заперта. Джону стало интересно: его ждали или просто никогда не запирали из принципа, мол, в доме нечего воровать?

Еще осматривая дом снаружи, мужчина видел свет только на втором этаже, так что, недолго думая, поднялся по лестнице. На первом этаже витал слабый химический запах, но, по мере приближения к жильцу, становился похожим на тот больничный, как в месте, где раньше работал Джон.

— Здесь проживает D-82? — поинтересовался мужчина, входя в гостиную. Она была достаточно уютной, если не замечать раскиданных на полу вещей и легкого беспорядка.

— Да, — последовал короткий ответ откуда-то из другой комнаты. И только сейчас Джон понял, что этот низкий и приятный голос принадлежал _мужчине_.

— У нас была назначена встреча, но никто так и не пришел, поэтому я решил наведаться по адресу, описанному в письме, — объяснил Джон, продвигаясь по дому в поисках источника незнакомого голоса.

Наконец он увидел того, с кем вел беседу. Это был высокий худой мужчина, чуть младше самого Джона, с кучерявыми угольного цвета волосами, одетый в темный домашний халат поверх шелковой пижамы. Он склонился над столом, что-то перемешивая в пробирке.

— Я назначал встречу? — не отрываясь от своего занятия, спросил брюнет, даже не смотря в сторону Джона.

— Н-нет, правительство, — ответил не отошедший от шока мужчина, подходя чуть ближе.

— А-а-а, ну тогда понятно, почему я ни слуху ни духу об этом не знаю. Все письма от правительства направляются прямиком в камин, — пояснил хозяин дома и перевел взгляд на Джона.

И он наконец-то увидел его глаза. Радужка была светло-серой — мужчина не выражал никаких эмоций. Такой цвет встречался довольно редко у живых людей, ведь даже во сне человек ощущает хоть какие-то эмоции. Да при любой деятельности происходит эмоциональная оценка.

— Так что Вы хотели? — проходя мимо Джона в гостиную, спросил мужчина, после чего сел в кресло, стоящее напротив зажженного камина, который сегодня уже своим пламенем почти довел нашего героя до отчаяния.

— Вы ведь D-82, я правильно понял?

— Да, это я. И я немного занят, так что переходите к сути дела.

Джон не придумал ничего лучше, чем только протянуть свое письмо от государства. Брюнет прочитал его довольно внимательно, все с тем же неизменным цветом глаз, и вернул обратно.

— Ну-с, тогда не затягивайте с переездом ко мне, думаю, уже в тягость жить с родителями и тем более быть последним ребенком, упорхнувшем из дома, — произнес хозяин дома и направился обратно к опытам на кухне.

— Ладно… — не вдумываясь в услышанные слова, согласился Джон. — Стоп, откуда Вы это узнали?

— Про проживание с родителями можно судить по вашей одежде: она выстиранная и выглаженная. Это говорит о том, что у Вас либо заботливая мама, либо чувство совести, присущее только людям, за которыми ведется родительский контроль. Также на вас рубашка на несколько размеров больше, доставшаяся от старшего брата, и укороченные брюки, совершенно не подходящие по стилю к верху. И последнее — куртка. Она потерта на локтях, от нее доносится едва различимый запах табака, а по виду ваших ногтей не скажешь, что Вы курите, — закончил свое исследование брюнет, от которого Джон впал в ступор. Он не мог поверить, что такое возможно.

— Вау, — после длительного молчания произнес мужчина, но, похоже, хозяин дома уже не слышал его, ведь был занят своими экспериментами.

У Джона до сих пор в голове не укладывалось, что государство приписало ему в пару _мужчину_ , да еще и такого необычного, как D-82. В глубине души он был рад такому стечению обстоятельств, ведь еще на работе в больнице у него появлялось странное влечение к людям своего пола.

И не раз перед Джоном возникала картина, как в палату к женщине приходила другая женщина, а в палату к мужчине приходил другой мужчина. Они выглядели такими счастливыми — их глаза сияли изумрудом. Но уходили всегда с парой противоположенного пола, приписанной властями. Нередко в такие моменты глаза бывших пациентов приобретали серо-голубой цвет, показывающий склонность к депрессии.

— Простите, что в очередной раз отвлекаю, но как Вас можно называть, кроме номера? — поинтересовался Джон, вытирая то ли оставшиеся капли дождя, то ли пот со лба.

— Ах, Вы еще здесь, — отвлекший от аппаратуры, произнес брюнет, а затем, едва улыбнувшись, продолжил. — Я — Шерлок, как вы сами уже поняли, я предпочитаю науку людям. Вот. И если вы не возражаете, то самое время перейти на «ты», а то мы теперь, вроде как, женатая пара, — с едва уловимой усмешкой предложил хозяин дома, наблюдая за реакцией Джона.

— Да, конечно, я не против, — быстро протараторил мужчина. — Приятно познакомиться с тобой, Шерлок, — произнес мужчина, протягивая руку для закрепления знакомства. — А мое имя Джон.

Глаза Шерлока все еще излучали серый, ничего не выражающий, цвет, но на его лице уже появилась более-менее дружелюбная улыбка. А его рука с очень длинными и худыми пальцами показалась мужчине женственно маленькой. Хозяин дома представлял из себя все большую загадку, которую Джону, видимо, суждено было разгадать.

Почему он никак не отреагировал на такую огромную ошибку государства? Какими опытами он занимается так поздно? Что у него за профессия? И почему, черт возьми, его глаза не меняют цвет?

Именно эти вопросы не давали Джону покоя до самого дома. Он промок до нитки и замерз, потому что забыл дома зонт, а попросить его у Шерлока не хватило духа. Из кухни доносились звуки одной из вечерних передач, которые так любила мать мужчины.

— Ты где шлялся весь день? — на звук хлопнувшей входной двери выскочила не очень приятного вида женщина. — Почему я должна готовить себе пожрать после двенадцатичасовой смены, в то время как ты целыми днями торчишь дома, придумывая свои сказки, неблагодарное отродье? Я тебя спрашиваю: почему?!

— Прости, — едва вымолвил мужчина, ощутивший себя пятилетним ребенком, который нашкодил. Он старался не смотреть ей в глаза, потому что его собственные глаза горели красно-алым цветом — цветом злости и отвращения. — Что ты хочешь на ужин?

— Уже ничего, но завтра я такого отношения не потерплю, уж припомни мои слова, — извергая ругательства, она вернулась на кухню к своим мозгодробильным передачам.

Хотелось есть, но идти к этой Мегере не было никакого желания, поэтому ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как лечь спать. Уже в постели мужчина слышал истошный смех матери с кухни, и, не отдавая отчет своим желаниям, мечтал, чтобы она чем-нибудь уже подавилась.

Джон хотел, чтобы поскорее наступило утро: мать уйдет на работу и он сможет спокойно собрать вещи, а затем наконец-то свалить из отчего дома. Он однозначно оставит ей записку, чтобы она его не искала, хотя, скорее всего, она и не собралась бы это делать. Ведь за всю свою жизнь она любила только себя и никого больше.

Мечтая о будущей жизни, Джон медленно погрузился в царство Морфея.


	2. Проверка на доверие

Неизменное пасмурное небо — первое, что увидел наш герой, когда проснулся. Спал он сегодня неважно, как люди, готовящиеся в дальнюю поездку — в предвкушении неизведанного. Прислушавшись на несколько минут к происходящему в доме, можно было с уверенностью сказать, что Филомена ушла на работу. Еще немного понежившись в постели в знак прощания, Джон потянулся и наконец-то поднялся.

Он с удовольствием принял душ и побрился, ему было радостно только от одной мысли, что сегодня он заснет не под крики матери. Возможно под чьи-то другие, но не ее. Собирать пожитки пришлось в довольно вместительный чемоданчик из-под медицинских принадлежностей, который мужчине самому пришлось приобрести. Удивительно, что его не отобрали при переходе на другую специальность.

Все тридцать лет жизни Джона без проблем поместились в чемодан. От этого на мгновение даже стало грустно. Несколько предметов одежды, ноутбук, парочка книг, с которыми не хотелось расставаться, бритва, _одеколон_ , который каким-то странным образом почувствовал вчера Шерлок, даже после того, как журналист попал под сильный дождь, — и все. Можно было выдвигаться в путь.

Уже выходя из отчего дома и оглядывая помещение в последний раз, мужчина вспомнил о записке для матери. Задерживаться надолго не было никакого желания, поэтому Джон набросал пару предложений на какой-то бумажке и оставил ее на видном месте, а после двинулся в сторону Бейкер-стрит.

Входная дверь, как и прошлый раз, была не заперта, но когда мужчина зашел внутрь, то закрыл ее на щеколду. Со второго этажа доносились приятные для слуха звуки скрипки. Шерлок умиротворенно играл с закрытыми глазами, в то же время энергично касаясь смычком струн.

Журналист лишь завороженно смотрел на прекрасную игру, уже и забыв, что хотел сказать мужчине. Через пару минут хозяин дома с усмешкой пересекся взглядом с Джоном, который тут же опустил приобретшие розоватый оттенок глаза.

— Добрый день, Джон, я вчера забыл упомянуть, что во время размышления играю на скрипке. Надеюсь, это не доставит тебе особых неудобств? — поднимаясь с кресла, поинтересовался мужчина. На нем сегодня были безупречно выглаженные черные классические зауженные брюки и темно-синяя рубашка.

— Здравствуй, нет, конечно нет, — продолжая стоять в дверях, проговорил журналист. Его мысли снова заняли вопросы, касающиеся этого мистического человека. Джон повидал множество различных людей за время службы в больнице, но такого, как Шерлок, не встречал никогда.

— Вот и прекрасно. Я, пожалуй, прогуляюсь, а ты пока располагайся. На третьем этаже свободная спальня, в моей комнате сможешь найти все, что может понадобиться. Я, скорее всего, вернусь поздно, так что не жди, — быстро дав наставления, мужчина спустился по лестнице и, прихватив пальто, влился в жизнь Лондона.

Поднявшись на этаж выше, Джон увидел маленькую комнатушку, которая была больше, чем он мог себе представить. Она была довольно пустой, но очень уютной. Окно выходило на задний двор, двуспальная кровать стояла ровно по середине комнаты, по бокам от нее расположились сделанные под старину тумбочки, а всю эту картину завершил дубовый шкаф вдоль всей стены. Журналист непроизвольно подумал, что никогда не сможет заполнить его одеждой полностью.

Разместив вещи по их новым местам, мужчина подумал, что в качестве благодарности не мешало бы прибраться в доме. Но он не ожидал обнаружить следы от пуль на стене напротив камина, на каминной полке воткнутый в старинные письма кинжал, а в ведре с искусственными дровами — сигары. Это сделало образ Шерлока еще более загадочным.

Кухня, если ее так можно было назвать, была подобием лаборатории по производству непонятных веществ, от которых не особо приятно пахло. Мужчина решил все же освободить хотя бы одну кухонную тумбу и немного убрать колбочки и прочий инвентарь. Закончив с этим нелегким делом, Джон принялся очищать плиту и чайник, которые были будто залиты зеленоватой краской.

Он даже не подозревал, что ждало его в холодильнике… Ничего примечательного, на самом деле, за исключением того, что там не было еды. Никакой, совершенно. Но содержимое нижнего ящика заставило даже бывшего врача замереть от ужаса. Там без всяких емкостей находились легкое, сердце и парочка глазных яблок. Предчувствие подсказывало, что принадлежали они когда-то человеку.

Захлопнув дверцу холодильника, мужчина еще долго не мог собраться с мыслями. А что, если он каннибал? Маньяк? Да нет же, этому должно быть логическое объяснение. Должно быть, он ученый или что-то в этом роде. Да, ученый. Джон пытался успокоиться и не думать, кем еще мог оказаться его партнер.

В гостиной ничего необычного не обнаружилось, ну, кроме пулевых отверстий в стене. «Все как у обычных людей. Конечно же, во всех домах такое можно обнаружить, что тут такого?» — думал Джон. Сегодня же он узнает, что все это значит.

Завершив уборку, мужчина понял, что умирает от голода, но даже жалкого печенья так и не удалось обнаружить в многочисленных ящиках на кухне. Все-таки собравшись с духом, журналист принял решение переложить органы из нижнего ящика в контейнеры, которых тут было предостаточно. Ему не впервой было дотрагиваться до внутренностей, кому бы они не принадлежали, просто он задавался вопросом: что же они тут делают или что делают с ними?

Теперь можно было идти в магазин, который Джон еще вчера заприметил около своего нового дома. Он располагался всего в парочке кварталов отсюда, что было, несомненно, удобно. Начинало вечереть, когда мужчина выдвинулся в путь. На небе сгущались тучи, а от Шерлока ничего не было слышно. Стоит его дождаться или подождать с разговором до утра? Скорее всего, он придет, когда мужчина со всем управится.

Набрав целую корзинку генно-модифицированных продуктов, которыми только и потчевали своих граждан власти, мужчина направился в сторону кассы. Его, как и подобало, поприветствовал робот довольно старой модели и мгновенно отсканировал каждый товар, после чего выдвинулся терминал для оплаты. Получив сообщение о совершении платежа, робот все так же жизнерадостно пожелал хорошего вечера и стал обслуживать следующего покупателя.

Вдоль по Бейкер-стрит уже зажглись редкие фонари, везде сновали люди, которые, видимо, шли с явно не приносящей удовольствия работы. Взрослый человек, с отдаленно изумрудного цвета глазами, был редкостью. Таким феноменом были наделены лишь дети, которые еще не имели полного представления о мире, в котором им предстоит жить.

Только сейчас, думая с чем лучше приготовить ростбиф на ужин, журналист понял, что совершенно забыл про работу. А там, если ему не изменяла память, мужчину ждали четыре статьи на совершенно различные темы. Нужно было успеть до полуночи их дописать, ибо получать штраф по такой глупой причине не было никакого желания.

Быстро обработав мясо маслом и солью с перцем, Джон поставил его запекаться в духовку. А сам перенес ноутбук из комнаты на кухню и принялся писать первую из статей на сегодня — про увеличение добычи полезных ископаемых, запасы которых иссякли еще в прошлом веке. Но кого это волновало?

Написав половину статьи, журналист добавил кольца репчатого лука на уже выглядящую прекрасно румяную корочку и уменьшил температуру в духовом шкафу. Этот запах навевал воспоминания. Когда отец был еще жив, ему нравилось готовить это блюдо из-за его простоты, но финансовые средства не позволяли куховарить его часто. Джеффри вообще любил свою семью и заботился о ней — чего не скажешь об Филомене…

Вернувшись к письму, Джон и не заметил, как домой вернулся Шерлок. Он выглядел слегка потрепанным и уставшим. Он наводил на журналиста отчаяние своим безэмоциональным взглядом. Хотелось понять, а точнее увидеть по цвету глаз, что он чувствует в данный момент или когда сидит в старом кресле с сигарой в руке. Но была лишь серая бескрайняя гладь без каких-либо признаков на эмоции.

— Ужин будет готов через пару минут, будешь? — спросил Джон, когда оторвался от статьи. Ему всегда было легко писать, придумывать и сочинять рассказы, да и вообще с гуманитарными науками.

— Я не голоден, — холодно произнес брюнет и скрылся за дверью своей комнаты. На самом деле, он и забыл, каково это — нормально ужинать. Он привык перекусывать на бегу или обходится одним лишь табаком.

А тут в его жизнь ворвались как к себе в комнату, перевернув все вверх дном, хоть и наоборот — наводили порядок и чистоту, заполняли свободное пространство собой и своей стряпней. Это было в новинку. Мысли наполнялись непонятными изречениями и вопросами, на которые пока не было ответа, хотя мозг Шерлока решал и не такие запутанные задачи. Но не в его собственной жизни.

Он не ощущал ровным счетом ничего — так думали окружающие его люди, но на самом деле испытывал гамму чувств, которые ни одна радужка глаза не могла показать. Переодевшись, мужчина еще не сразу смог выйти из своей комнаты. Усевшись в излюбленное кресло, он еще раз огляделся. Его не было всего ничего, а дом заиграл какими-то новыми красками. Красками уюта.

— Зачем ты везде убрал? — спросил хозяин дома, читая свежую газету, которая еще пахла типографической краской.

— Потому что тут был бардак, — с улыбкой ответил журналист, не ожидая такого вопроса, — к тому же, это хотя бы какая-то благодарность за приют.

— Утром все равно станет так же как было, — равнодушно произнес брюнет, перелистывая страницу.

— Значит я днем уберусь еще раз, нельзя же жить так, — слегка замялся Джон, все же решившись спросить: — А это человеческие… органы лежали в холодильнике?

— Да, надеюсь ты не их приготовил на ужин?

— Нет, конечно, нет. Я положил их в контейнеры и убрал туда же, — продолжать трапезу рассуждая про человеческие останки было крайне странно, но есть хотелось все-таки больше. — Может быть надумаешь поесть?

— А что там? — без явного интереса спросил мужчина, продолжая читать очередные газетные сказки, которые так нравится писать Джону.

— Ростбиф с гарниром из моркови, очень вкусно, — ответил журналист, доедая последние остатки ужина.

— Ладно, давай.

Джон отрезал от цельного куска говядины несколько ломтиков и сложил их на довольно старинную тарелку, после чего добавил морковку, не забыв поставить остатки мяса в холодильник перед уходом в гостиную. Пристроить тарелку и приборы пришлось на один из свободных подлокотников кресла хозяина дома. Мужчина отошел на пару шагов, чтобы услышать какое-либо одобрение или пожелания на следующий раз.

Он ожидал резкой критики или вообще опрокинутой тарелки, но вместо этого Шерлок отвел газету чуть в сторону и открыл рот, коим жестом предлагая покормить его с ложечки. Джон опешил, не зная что сказать.

— Ты серьезно хочешь, чтобы я тебя покормил? — осторожно спросил мужчина, ощущая легкое смущение от всей этой сцены.

Последовал только утвердительный кивок.

— А ты сам разве не можешь? — с ноткой раздражения произнес журналист, в то время как его глаза приобрели слегка желтоватый оттенок.

— Я занят.

— Ты всего лишь читаешь газету, — глаза Джона уже окрашивались в оранжевый цвет.

— Я думаю, — последовал очередной короткий ответ, после чего рот хозяина дома снова открылся, готовый для принятия пищи.

Джон постоял немного, поигрывая желваками на скулах и размышляя над тем, как лучше поступить, и все же направился в сторону сожителя и по совместительству, черт бы его побрал, мужа. Только по расслабленным рукам и непринужденной позе можно было сказать, что Шерлок спокоен, как удав. «Может быть ему действительно на все по барабану, поэтому глаза всегда серого цвета?» — подумал Джон и, пододвинув кресло поближе, сел напротив брюнета.

Журналисту не в первой было перебарывать собственные принципы, взгляды и предубеждения. Фактически ему ничего не стоило покормить кого-то или сделать что-то подобное. Просто ему было странно видеть такого человека, слепо доверяющего незнакомцу.

Пустить в свой дом — еще ладно, государством ослушание этого закона жестоко наказывалось. Но было необязательно контактировать друг с другом. За это были штрафы, но небольшие.

Довольно быстро завершив кормление думающего Шерлока, журналист поднялся на ноги и, подобрав посуду, двинулся в сторону кухни. Хотелось услышать хоть что-то. Без разницы что. В итоге мужчина остановился в дверях и, не поворачиваясь, спросил:

— Ну как?

— Как ты и говорил, — ответил брюнет, видя периферическим зрением, что Джон стоял к нему спиной. По слегка поднятым плечам Ватсона можно было сказать, что он напряжен, но расслабился после того, как Шерлок продолжил, — вкусно.

Услышав это, журналист слегка улыбнулся и продолжил свой путь на кухню, где предстояло еще помыть посуду. «Прямо как дома» — подумал мужчина. Он вспомнил, что не купил моющее средство, хотя прекрасно видел, что его не было. Выругав себя за оплошность, мужчина поставил все приборы в раковину и принялся писать дальше. Статьи сами себя не напишут в срок, а посуда за ночь никуда не убежит.

Завершив написание очередных сказок, мужчина отправил их по месту назначения и потянулся. Во всем теле чувствовалась усталость за весь прошедший день. Сегодня он хорошо поработал во всех смыслах этого слова, хотя работы и на завтра осталось довольно много. Но это уже заботы завтрашнего Джона, а сегодняшний мог отправиться на покой для восстановления сил.

Шерлок ушел в свою комнату задолго до того, как журналист закончил работу, но до сих пор не сомкнул глаз. Все то время, что он сидел в гостиной, он наблюдал за Джоном, за его действиями, за мельчайшими изменениями его мимики и, конечно же, за цветом радужки глаз. А сейчас он пытался проанализировать все, что видел и слышал. Ему не давало покоя совершенное много лет назад. Он всегда был уверен в правильности своих решений и впервые сомневался. Это было для него в новинку.


	3. Непредвиденное обстоятельство

Октябрь выдался студеным и дождливым — из-за этого каждый день приходилось разводить камин, чтобы не закоченеть от холода. В комнате Джона, которая располагалась под самой крышей, еще более отчетливо раздавался усыпляющий шум дождя. Хотя иногда казалось, что вот-вот и капли пробьют крышу вместе с черепной коробкой.

Прошла уже неделя с тех пор, как журналист переехал к загадочному Шерлоку. Ничего нового за это время практически не случилось, за исключением дрона, который проверил, живут ли новоиспеченные _супруги_ вместе. Ему потребовалось только просканировать сетчатку глаза и, удостоверившись в совместном жительстве, удалиться.

Джону удалось обставить весь дом маленькими — нужными и ненужными — вещами, которые создавали уют и радовали глаз. Но брюнету это совершенно не нравилось — он фыркал и принимался играть на скрипке, как только замечал какие-либо изменения. Возможно, залечивая душевные раны, полученные губкой для мытья посуды или, того хуже, душистым мылом.

Но спокойствие и благодать в доме сменились в одно мгновение, когда Шерлок вернулся с очередной ночной прогулки весь в крови. Издалека можно было подумать, что это какой-то дурацкий рисунок на безупречно белой рубашке, но если присмотреться — становилось жутко.

— О боже, что с тобой случилось?! — воскликнул журналист, когда брюнет поднялся на второй этаж и собрался пройти мимо своего сожителя. — Чья это кровь? — спросил обеспокоенно Джон, пытаясь расстегнуть пуговицы на рубашке.

Было уже далеко за полночь. Но журналист каждый раз принимал решение не идти спать пока не дождется Шерлока. Он начинал за него волноваться, прямо как и подобает женатой паре, но тут был и иной смысл. Джону было еще далеко до пятидесяти лет, а, значит, ему могли подобрать нового партнера взамен умершему. А как с Шерлоком ему уже могло и не повезти…

— Не моя, успокойся, — тихо произнес мужчина, отталкивая проворные руки журналиста, который уже начал осматривать его на предмет ранений.

— Что случилось? — не унимался Джон, глядя на брюнета своими большими голубыми глазами, выражающими крайнюю встревоженность.

— Эксперимент пошел не так, как надо, совершенно не так, как ожидалось, а я не предусмотрел этого, — с ноткой грусти произнес мужчина. — Все хорошо.

— Шерлок, ничего хорошего тут нет. Ты целыми днями пропадаешь неизвестно где. Сегодня ты явился весь в чужой крови, а завтра, возможно, явишься без какой-то конечности. А потом что? Я получу извещение о смерти? У нас вся кухня в непонятных веществах, а в холодильнике, вообще, человеческие останки! Я места себе не нахожу, когда наступает ночь, а тебя до сих пор нет дома! — выкрикнул Джон. Он высказал то, что давно хотел, но никак не находил в себе силы поговорить об этом.

Брюнет повернулся в его сторону, глядя в глаза, и ни один мускул на его лице не дрогнул от услышанного.

— Это вполне не мешало тебе заснуть. Тем более, не думаю, что моя смерть вызовет у тебя огорчение, — легко проговорил хозяин дома, наблюдая за реакцией стоящего перед ним мужчины.

— Неправильно ты думаешь, — сквозь зубы протянул Джон, не ожидая таких слов. Его радужка уже поменялась на оранжевую, да и по сжатым кулакам можно было понять, что он в ярости.

— Ну-с… Ладно, не вижу смысла тянуть в таком случае. Пойдем.

— Куда?

— Увидишь.

***

На улице ночью было невыносимо холодно от недавнего дождя, да и всех предшествующих ему. Под короткую куртку Джона задувал ветер, который заставлял мужчину съеживаться даже при надетом теплом свитере. Он и так всю дорогу держал руки в карманах, чтобы не отморозить пальцы, — а то чем на хлеб придется зарабатывать?

Шерлок в то время шел рядом спокойно и уверенно, то, что ему холодно, выдавал лишь высоко поднятый воротник. Брюнет то и дело незаметно поглядывал на журналиста, как бы в надежде, что он передумает и они повернут назад. Но Джон и не собирался поворачивать, его грело желание наконец-то узнать, чем его _супруг_ занимается целыми днями напролет.

Журналист пытался понять, куда же они направляются. Спустя некоторое время он увидел знакомое здание со шпилем — здание крупнейшего в Лондоне университета. И, видимо, Шерлок вел его именно туда. Естественно, не к парадному входу. Вся задняя часть университета была обнесена забором, изготовленным, видимо, из титана.

Наконец они подошли к неприметной двери, после чего брюнет нажал на кнопку. Вдруг его лицо осветилось красным светом, да так ярко, что Джон от неожиданности отшатнулся. Было проведено сканирование сетчатки глаза. Дверь отворилась. Чудеса, да и только. Вопросов стало не меньше, а совершенно наоборот.

Внутри было темно, но лишь мгновение — и входная дверь закрылась, а в помещении включился свет. Здесь было абсолютно пусто.

— Какого черта, — едва слышно прошептал светловолосый, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Терпение, еще совсем немного, — произнес брюнет и двинулся к следующей двери. Ничего не оставалось, как только последовать за ним.

И опять сканирование, но на этот раз еще и отпечатков пальцев.

На этот раз перед мужчинами предстала во всей своей красе новейшая лаборатория, которая впоследствии оказалась соединенной с моргом. Но здесь было удивительно. Не только из-за чистоты и отсутствия всякого запаха, а из-за оборудования, об использовании которого Джон мог только догадываться.

Журналист как маленький ребенок осматривал помещение широко раскрытыми глазами, приоткрыв рот. В голове не укладывалось. Мужчина лишь задавался вопросами: почему у Шерлока был сюда доступ, что он тут делал большую часть дня, а самое главное — для кого?

Проходя мимо начищенных до блеска столов из нержавеющей стали, светловолосый заметил раковину с темно-красными потеками. Видимо, именно здесь Шерлок умывался после неудачного эксперимента.

— А что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил наконец журналист, осматривая колбы с различного цвета содержимым, практически такими же уставлена вся их кухня.

— Занимаюсь созданием ядов, катализаторов, различных реагентов. Иногда провожу исследования на трупах, для более важных — на животных, — монотонно произнес Шерлок, будто читая лекцию студентам с кафедры.

Светловолосый шумно сглотнул слюну, у него руки похолодели от услышанного. Даже не по причине такого странного занятия супруга, а из-за того, что он сам трогал такие же пробирки с таким же содержимым. Ведь одно неосторожное движение могло стоить ему жизни.

— Для кого все это?

— Дорогой мой, естественно, для правительства. Для кого же еще? Это своеобразный способ решать _проблемы_ , — выделив тоном последнее слово, сказал брюнет, облокотившись о ближайший стол.

В голове Джона по немного сходились кусочки всей этой картины. Правительство. Специальный доступ. Лаборатория. Опыты. Ошибка. Их брак. Их брак — не ошибка. Их брак — целенаправленное действие без видимой на то причины. Но причина точно есть.

— Ты точно причастен к тому, что мы женаты, — начал было светловолосый. — Твое холоднокровие к якобы _ошибке_ государства — слишком неестественно. Ни один человек в мире бы так себя не вел бы. А теперь ты показываешь это место.

— О чем ты вообще? Каждый приносит государству такой вклад, который оно от него хочет. От меня ему нужна разработка ядовитых веществ, это то же самое, что от тебя написание статей в газету. Каждому находится работа по его предназначению. И к тому, что мы женаты, я не имею никакого отношения.

Джон практически поверил всем его словам, если бы не одно «но». Всего одна деталь перевернула все здравые и правдоподобные рассуждения в сущую _ложь_.

— Ты лжешь.

Шерлок удивился. Он очень удивился, потому что Джон был уверен в его лжи. Но почему?.. Почему?.. И, увидев свое отражение в сверкающем от чистоты столе, брюнет все понял.

Один его глаз уже не был серым, отражающим лишь невозмутимость и отстраненность. Он сверкал цветом спелой сливы. Фиолетовым — цветом лжи и обмана.

Видимо, линза от старости и непрекращающейся даже во время сна носки треснула. Треснула и показала настоящее лицо Шерлока — вруна, который пытался обмануть единственного человека, переживающего за него.

На самом деле он хотел защитить его от этой информации. И Джон был для Шерлока последним человеком, которого он хотел предать. Так вышло. И причина на самом деле была довольно весомая, но он был не готов ее озвучить. Только не сейчас.

Так они покинули здание университета в тишине, от которой хотелось спрятаться. Брюнет то и дело прятал незащищенный линзой глаз, боясь показать свои истинные чувства. Ему надо все обдумать. В очередной раз.

Каждый пошел в свою сторону. Джон — домой, Шерлок — подальше от дома. Где ему не будет так стыдно, как сейчас, и где можно заменить предмет, испортивший и без того странные отношения.


	4. Причина

Прошло всего три дня с событий недавнего времени, которые изменили отношение мужчин друг к другу. С того самого происшествия они так и не проронили ни слова. Шерлок все реже появлялся дома, — ему не хотелось лишний раз ловить на себе желтоватый, полный презрения взгляд Джона. А сам журналист стал больше времени тратить на написание статей, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от мыслей, которые теперь сопровождали его в течении всего дня.

Вот и очередной вечер проходил так же, как и предыдущие, но с одним исключением: брюнет вернулся в дом пораньше. Могло показаться, что он что-то забыл и сейчас в очередной раз уйдет, но вместо этого он переоделся в свой привычный ночной наряд и улегся на диване в гостиной с какой-то старинной книгой.

Джона все эти дни мучила совесть и любопытство, — как говорится, не без этого. Совесть — потому что он, по всей видимости, разбередил у Шерлока не до конца зажившую душевную рану. Ну, и любопытство: что же стало причиной его лжи? А тут подвернулся такой случай, что можно спросить и перестать глодать себя изнутри.

Покончив с внутренними колебаниями, светловолосый неуверенно зашел в гостиную. У супруга было излюбленное безэмоциональное выражение лица. Начинать разговор можно было лишь на свой страх и риск. Хотя терять было особо нечего…

— Шерлок, — произнес журналист слегка дрожащим голосом и, решившись, присел на край дивана у ног брюнета.

— Что? — лишь спросил хозяин дома, не отрываясь от чтения.

— Я хотел бы извиниться перед тобой за произошедшее. Мне не следовало так резко реагировать на… — запнувшись и подбирая фразу, мужчина на мгновение замолчал. — На твои слова. Ты единственный человек, который мне дорог, и я не хочу тебя потерять из-за своего необдуманного поступка.

После этих слов повисла неловкая тишина, которая, казалось, длилась вечность.

— Мне просто интересно, как все это получилось. Я не хотел ранить твои чувства, — добавил к сказанному журналист и уже собрался вернуться к ноутбуку, но Шерлок решил сменить позу и уже через мгновение сел рядом с ним, подпирая подбородок руками.

— Ты ни в чем не виноват, Джон, и извинения излишни. Я шел на обман осознанно, хотя не мог представить, что придется врать так много, — сказал хозяин дома, после чего вышел из комнаты. По-видимому, в ванную.

Светловолосый остался сидеть в смятении, в котором находился практически постоянно в присутствии Шерлока. Джон мог лишь лелеять жалкую надежду на то, что разговор еще не окончен таким странным образом. И все же вскоре брюнет вернулся, и что-то в нем изменилось. Журналист не сразу понял, что супруг снял _линзы_. А на месте привычного серого цвета красовался ярко выраженный синий, показывающий глубокое переживание.

— Не смотри на меня так, — тихо попросил Шерлок, ловя на себе пристальный взгляд журналиста, после чего вновь сел рядом с ним, пытаясь спрятать глаза. Мужчина уже несколько лет не показывался никому на глаза без защитных линз, а сейчас он чувствовал себя так, будто вышел на городскую площадь без единого элемента одежды.

— Это так необычно. Извини… — светловолосый не знал куда себя деть, то и дело теребя край рубашки и надеясь, что Шерлок начнет повествование первым, но время все шло, молчание не прекращалось, поэтому Джон первым решил спросить: — По какой причине ты их снял сейчас?

— Я хочу рассказать тебе причину, по которой ты, а точнее _мы_ , сейчас здесь. Я не знал как ты отреагируешь, поэтому каждый раз не решался начать разговор, но, похоже, смысла затягивать больше нет. Так что слушай с чего все началось:

Мое детство прошло в большом доме, принадлежавшем нашему, если так можно еще сказать, роду. У меня был старший брат, который практически не обращал на меня внимания, и любящие родители, которые, к сожалению, не разделяли моего увлечения наукой, потому всячески пытались сдружить меня с соседскими детьми для развлечений в виде подвижных игр на свежем воздухе. Сначала я сопротивлялся, но потом подумал: почему бы не заниматься тем чем я хочу на улице? И тогда все сразу были бы довольны.

Отдам должное моему брату, который не стал сдавать меня, когда про это узнал. Наоборот — он приносил книги. Правда, не обошлось без унижений и всяческих язвительных высказываниями в мой адрес, но не суть…

Мне не были интересны ровесники из-за их непомерно детских увлечений. А взрослые, в свою очередь, не воспринимали меня всерьез. Но все изменилось в тот день, когда я встретил _Джессику_. Она была из простой семьи, ее родители, насколько я помню, работали на заводе в ужасных условиях, но старались сделать все возможное для благополучия дочери.

Я не знаю, что десятилетнего меня привлекло в этой девочке, которая была младше меня на год и не отличалась какими-то великими умственными способностями, но что-то в ней было. Сначала мы просто гуляли где только могли, а потом она стала интересоваться тем, чем я обычно занимался до встречи с ней.

Долгое время она не могла понять всех принципов. Возможно, потому что я не привык кому-то что-то рассказывать, но вскоре она стала знать практически столько, сколько знал я сам. Информацию она действительно хорошо усваивала, и по цвету ее глаз можно было понять, что ей на самом деле интересно.

Нам было хорошо и уютно вместе, мы могли говорить часами, лежа рядом на траве, когда позволяла погода, или сидя на скамейке в парке. Иногда, в дождь, мы пробирались в нашу старую пристройку дома. Я приносил туда результаты своих примитивных экспериментов. Она была в восторге.

Несколько раз мы, правда, попадались с поличным, но моя мама приглашала Джессику в дом и предлагала с нами пообедать. Девчонка всегда отказывалась, но мама настаивала. Было видно, что Джессика недоедала дома, а если я и приносил что-то для нее, то она соглашалась поесть только напополам со мной.

Так и прошло наше детство. А когда мне было лет восемнадцать, Джессика решилась на важный для нее разговор, который она, видимо, хотела завести со мной давно. Она всегда выражала свою явную неприязнь к государству и ко всему этому строю с насильственным подбором пары.

Но в эту ночь простые высказывания протеста вылились в нечто большее, о чем мы даже не подозревали. «Мне так осточертело жить в этой гнилой стране… Да какое там жить — это существованием сложно назвать, — проговорила девушка, откидываясь на пыльную кровать». На улице опять лил дождь, из-за чего приходилось сидеть в старом крыле дома. Зато никто из посторонних не мог услышать ее изречений. «Джесс, что-то случилось? Ты же, вроде бы, смирилась с этим?» — произнес я, усаживаясь рядом. «Давно уже случилось, я не была осведомлена в этом вопросе так хорошо, мне и самой не хотелось, да и родителям так лучше было. Далия — моя сестра, про которую я никогда не рассказывала, тяжело больна. В больнице говорят, что не собираются ее лечить, потому что это дорого и бесполезно. Ну да, естественно, если ты не приносишь пользу правительству, значит ты бесполезный мусор, на который всем плевать. Прекрасно. Никому нет дела до больных людей. А ведь у них есть родственники, которые их любят», — на последнем предложении у нее по щекам потекли слезы, и она отвернулась лицом к стенке, чтобы скрыть их. Я не знал что сказать, поэтому пытался успокоить ее, гладя по спине и по великолепным светлым волосам, которые она наконец-то стала распускать.

Из головы не выходило, что она столько лет молчала про третью сестру, но, видимо, ее стабильное состояние ухудшилось, — что привело к этому разговору.

«Джесси, но ведь можно уехать из страны. Я, правда, не уверен, что заграницей лучше, но по рассказам Майкрофта в некоторых странах осталась бесплатная медицина, — тихо проговорил я, когда девушка перестала всхлипывать и ее дыхание пришло в норму». Она ответила: «Но если это и правда, то сбежать практически невозможно, сам знаешь. Нужно попасть в базу данных с этой злосчастной распределительной машиной номеров к браку, сделать пригласительные письма из принимаемой страны. Короче говоря, это нереально, Шерлок, — закончила девушка и обернулась в мою сторону».

Она была очень красивой даже с этими красными, едва различимыми пятнами на лице после слез. Красивой и грустной, хотя и старалась улыбаться. Но глаза никогда не врут, сейчас они светились голубым цветом. Хотелось обнять ее и утешить, но я не мог, — это было запрещено законом. Нет, не объятья, конечно. Если договаривать до конца, то в таком порядке: утешить, обнять и поцеловать. А вот последнее уже было запрещено.

В итоге в ту ночь мы строили бредовые теории о том, как можно уехать из страны, смеясь над безумностью каждой из них. А на рассвете я проводил ее до дома и вернулся в свою комнату. На самом деле я мог бы помочь ей сбежать, но тогда бы я никогда больше ее не увидел. И этот факт вгонял меня в тоску. Да, эта эгоистичная мысль была у меня в голове очень долго, но со временем пропала.

Прошло несколько месяцев с того разговора с Джессикой, ее сестре прописали новые таблетки, которые сначала ей помогли, но потом сделали только хуже. Уже давно требовалась операция, на которую у ее семьи не было денег, а брать хотя бы часть суммы у нас они отказывались. Ну, по идее, передача средств вне семейного бюджета облагалась штрафом. Хотя некоторые все равно передавали небольшие суммы, а вот такую большую, как в нашем случае, увидели бы сразу.

У меня уже был подготовлен план в мельчайших подробностях: как Джессике и Далии уехать из страны хотя бы вдвоем. Осталось дождаться моего брата Майкрофта и Рождества, на которое он приезжал, чтобы порадовать наших родителей. А там уже дело за малым количеством махинаций, которые при быстром их решении должны пройти без сучка, без задоринки.

По идее мне нужно было только взломать пароль брата от его ноутбука и от входа в базу данных с номерами. Ах да, я забыл упомянуть, что Майкрофт служит в правительстве, что облегчило мне задачу попадания в базу данных.

Как и предполагалось, меня отправили в погреб принести вино к рождественскому ужину, которое я уже перенес в комнату брата и спрятал, где и лежал его ноутбук. Он не прятал его только потому, что был уверен в моих низких умственных способностях, а родителям он тем более сто лет не сдался.

Так что у меня было на все про все не более пяти-семи минут. Действовать нужно было быстро и не вызывать подозрений. Тогда-то я и подумал о том, что было бы неплохо сделать линзы, покрывающие цвет радужки. Но на тот момент у меня не было такого оборудования для их создания, как сейчас.

Взлом прошел гладко, оставалось только поменять номера пар. Короче говоря, присвоить Джессике в пару ее сестру Далию и не ошибиться с номером их третьей сестры Дебби. Все бы ничего, но было одно «но». Я уже не сомневался в том, что смогу отпустить Джесс, лишь бы она вылечила сестру и была счастлива. Но по базе с номерами я узнал, что в пару к Джессике должен был выпасть _я_ …

Когда я это увидел, то хотел захлопнуть ноутбук брата, взять вино и напиться в хлам от счастья. Но вместо этого я сидел напротив синего экрана, на котором высвечивалось «D-82 совместить с J-932», и не знал как поступить. Я не верил своей удаче и своему главному несчастью в жизни. Девушка, с которой я был бы до конца жизни, принадлежала мне, но я был бы последним эгоистом, если бы не дал ей шанс вылечить сестру.

У меня текли слезы, когда я уже не мог тянуть время и поменял местами два номера, из-за чего вышло:

_«D-82 совместить J-754  
D-394 совместить J-932»_

В итоге получилось, что я забрал себе мужа Далии, то есть тебя, Джон, а Джессика, наоборот, стала парой своей сестре. Оставалось только подложить в другую базу пригласительное письмо из Канады на номера сестер — и дело с концом.

Кажется, когда я вернулся за стол и мама спросила, что со мной, то я ляпнул что-то вроде: «мой паук, которого я долго держал в погребе, умер». Мама, конечно же, скривилась от такого противного события, но зато не стала дальше расспрашивать. Глупая, конечно, причина, не спорю. Майкрофта это лишь повеселило, добавив больше уверенности в то, что он самый умный из братьев, ибо в мои, на тот момент, девятнадцать лет это было поистине дурацкой причиной.

После праздников я встретился с Джессикой, подарил ей кулон с черепашкой и рассказал о том, что она может уехать в ближайшее время. Она посмотрела на меня как на ненормального и, убедившись, что мои глаза не стали фиолетового цвета, запрыгнула мне на шею. «Господи, Шерлок, я так рада! Спасибо, спасибо тебе большое!» — визжа от счастья девушка, сильнее обнимая меня. А я только и мог обнимать ее в ответ и натянуто улыбаться. Да, я был рад за нее, но так как человек по природе своей существо эгоистичное, я был огорчен тем, что она никогда не будет моей женой. «Когда будете готовы — уезжайте. Лучше побыстрее бегите из этой гнилой страны подальше, хорошо?» — сказал я, стараясь не смотреть ей в глаза. «Да, да, хорошо, — вдруг она замялась, — но как же ты? Я не хочу уезжать в лучшую жизнь и бросать тебя в этом гадюшнике». На что я ответил: «Джесси, не думай обо мне, ты этого очень хотела. Другого шанса не будет. Ты же не хочешь меня вдвойне подставить после такого?» — я задавал ей этот вопрос только с одной целью: чтобы ей было легче уехать.

Она отрицательно покачала головой. Уже в тот момент она уверенно поверила в то, что сможет уехать. В очередной раз заливаясь слезами, она обняла меня. На прощание. Я ей объяснил куда и когда ехать с документами, и мы разошлись. Каждый в свою сторону.

С того дня я больше ее не видел, я даже не знаю доехала ли она, вылечила ли сестру. Но, надеюсь, у нее получилось.

Вот и все, Джон, — это и есть причина нашего брака, которую ты искал. И, думаю, по глазам ты понимаешь, что я все это не придумал.

Журналист хотел было утешить брюнета после окончания его истории, но не успел вымолвить и слова, как мужчина скрылся за дверью своей комнаты. Им обоим предстояло провести ночь в раздумьях над дальнейшей совместной жизнью. Но теперь в ней хотя бы не осталось тайн, которые могли бы разрушить ее строй.


	5. Эпилог

Спустя всего неделю, жизнь семьи Шерлока и Джона наладилась. Чего нельзя было сказать о погоде за окном. Зато, теперь можно наслаждаться уютом и умиротворением, господствующем в доме, и при этом не находить очередной предлог уйти куда глаза глядят. Брюнет стал на удивление более разговорчивым, чем мог бы казаться — иногда даже рассказывал о некоторых незначительных экспериментах, находящихся не под строгой тайной.

Всем этим преобразованиям журналист был только рад, ведь ему впервые за долгое время было комфортно находиться с другим человеком в одном помещении, не испытывая при этом страха, отвращения или ненависти. В какой-то мере он даже восхищался Шерлоком из-за его поступка. Не каждый сможет во вред своему счастью сделать что-то для другого человека.

В один день Джону пришло уведомление о коллективной работе над статьей. Вообще, такой шанс выпадал далеко немногим, но, скорее всего, это был очередной случайный выбор машины распределения. Но если постоянно думать о том, что все происходящее — обычная случайность, то жизнь начинает терять свои краски. Лучше уж внушать себе, что ты достоин этого и это твоя заслуга.

За все время работы светловолосому удалось поговорить с некоторыми опытными журналистами, статьи которых попадали чуть ли не в каждый выпуск городской газеты. На секунду мужчина даже перестал думать о возможном случайном выборе, пока одна из коллег не сказала, что это ее второй рабочий день…

Если не углубляться в подробности, то статья о новой витаминизированной пище вышла прекрасной. Скорее всего, Джон даже сможет лицезреть свой порядковый номер в новом выпуске. Может быть, это даже увидит его мать и почувствует гордость за сына. Хотя бы мимолетную.

Намереваясь приготовить более или менее праздничный ужин, мужчина по пути домой зашел в магазин. Но из продажи на этот раз убрали говядину, поэтому пришлось брать курицу. Хоть все мясные продукты и имели одинаковый вкус, для души брать различные виды было намного интереснее.

Насвистывая, журналист вернулся домой. По тускло горящему свету на втором этаже было понятно, что хозяин дома уже пришел с работы. Джон же сразу подумал, что, к сожалению, не сможет сегодня удивить супруга праздничным ужином. Свет горел только на кухне, поэтому журналист направился сразу туда.

Когда светловолосый завернул за угол, перед ним предстала довольно грустная картина: Шерлок сидел за кухонным столом, потягивая из кружки что-то вроде коньяка или виски. На нем снова не было линз, а цвет глаз был настолько темным, что казался чернее черного.

— Шерлок, что случилось? — подбегая, встревоженно спросил журналист и присел перед супругом на корточки, чтобы видеть его лицо.

— Да ничего, просто, знаешь, перед тем как уйти насовсем, Джессика как будто в шутку спросила меня: «Вот ради меня ты взломал эту чертову базу данных и даже внес правки, но сможешь ли ты теперь быть счастливым с _другим_?» Тогда это казалось чем-то далеким и нереальным, а сейчас… А сейчас я задумался об этом всерьез. Полюбить любого человека — не проблема, но гораздо сложнее добиться взаимности в любви. Особенно когда твой партнер, присвоенный тебе государством, — мужчина, как и ты сам. Не так много мужчин согласятся полюбить человека одного пола. Так что, получается, я и тебе жизнь испортил… Ведь, если бы не я, то ты, скорее всего, был бы сейчас счастлив с _другой_ …

Взглянув на ситуацию с другой стороны, журналист понял, что пришло время и ему признаться в кое-чем.

— Очень в этом сомневаюсь, так как я — гей, — серьезно произнес светловолосый, опустив глаза в пол. Он еще никому в этом не признавался, даже самому себе.

Послышался только смех с явным нарастанием громкости, после чего Джон, вскакивая, посмотрел на супруга, не понимая причин для смеха. То ли он ему не верит, то ли просто над самим фактом нетрадиционной ориентации.

— Это не шутка, — с долей обиды произнес журналист, пытаясь отойти в гостиную.

— Я знаю, Джон, иди сюда, — подозвал брюнет, пододвигая второй стакан с алкоголем поближе к супругу. — Не в смысле, что знаю, что это не шутка. Я давно знаю, что ты гей.

— Что? Ах да, я и забыл совсем о твоей этой способности читать людей… По каким признакам ты это понял?

Только Шерлок было открыл рот, чтобы блеснуть своими наблюдениями, как журналист его прервал:

— Нет-нет, лучше не надо, а то я начну заниматься самокопанием, менять свои привычки, сравнивать себя с другими людьми… — произнес мужчина и выпил немного содержимого стакана.

— Хорошо, не буду, — улыбнувшись и входя в положение, заключил брюнет. — А смеялся я из-за того, что ты все-таки признался в этом мне, я уж и не надеялся на такую откровенность.

— Ну ты и хитрец, Шерлок, — смеясь, проговорил журналист, после чего уловил на себе взгляд _нежно-розовых_ глаз супруга.

***

Прошло чуть меньше года совместной счастливой жизни. Наступило лето. Отношения Джона и Шерлока стали намного теплее. Не так, конечно, как у обычных пар, что долго живут вместе, но у супругов уже была уверенность в завтрашнем дне.

Журналист все-таки добился знакомства с родителями мужа, но в итоге оказалось, что Майкрофт отправил их родителей на лечение в другой город. Не без вмешательства брюнета, естественно… Но отдохнуть в большом доме за городом — тоже неплохо.

Весь день Шерлок по просьбе Джона показывал ему места детства: погреб старика, жившего много лет назад, колодец с лягушками, которые были важной составляющей экспериментов, поляну, на которую иногда проникали лучи солнца и, конечно же, старый корпус дома. Журналист лишь восхищенно осматривался, изредка задавая вопросы.

После ужина, когда уставший брюнет застилал постель, светловолосый попросил его пойти на поляну, чтобы вспомнить: какой была жизнь до всего этого бедлама. Мужчина с неохотой согласился.

Постелив на траву старое одеяло, мужчины улеглись на него и стали всматриваться в проплывающие над их головами облака. Уже давно никто не радовался появлению на небе первой звезды, первым лучам восходящего солнца или багрово-красному закату. Всего этого не было видно за тучами, которые заволокли собой все пространство.

Воздух здесь был чище городского, но и без проведения анализов можно было сказать, что он содержал ужасное количество примесей. Отвыкнув от такого, Шерлок практически провалился в царство Морфея, но внезапно начавшийся диалог Джона заставил вернуться в реальность.

— А знаешь, на самом деле этот мир очень гнилой, — начал повествование журналист, продолжая смотреть на плывущие облака.

— М-м-м, да что ты говоришь, — слегка сонным голосом произнес брюнет, перевернувшись на бок и подперев рукой голову.

— Я серьезно. В этом мире можно встретить мало по-настоящему счастливых семей. О чем вообще думает правительство, делая такое с людьми?

— Думает о том, как создать больше рабочей силы и заработать больше денег. Не особо хочется домой — работаешь, не работаешь — платишь из своего кармана, нет денег — идешь работать, потому что выплатам нет конца и края. А если перестаешь работать — начинаешь рожать детей и все в таком духе, — сказал мужчина, внимательно глядя, как меняется цвет глаз супруга.

— А вообще, если судьба предоставила нам такой шанс — не без твоего участия, конечно же — быть вместе, то почему бы не… Не быть счастливыми, вопреки этому строю? Не быть счастливыми назло правительству и государству? — воодушевленно закончил мысль журналист, повернувшись к Шерлоку и глядя на него ярко-салатовыми глазами.

— Под судьбой ты подразумеваешь меня? — с улыбкой спросил брюнет, проводя рукой по щеке светловолосого.

— Не думаю, что этот вопрос требует ответа, — протянул Джон, накладывая свою ладонь поверх руки Шерлока.

Между ними наконец-то появилась искра, которая так давно тлела в ожидании чего-то по-настоящему искреннего. Но она появилась уже давно, а сейчас разгорелось настоящее пламя. Пламя любви, ярко выраженное в насыщенно-розовых глазах супругов.


End file.
